


⋆ Silly BTS Texts ⋆

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, Humor, I'm dumb as hell, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TXT is mentoined a bit, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ♥*+:ᵕ꒳ᵕ｡.｡ The unpredictable and dumb lives of Bangtan Boys ｡.｡ᵕ꒳ᵕ:+*♥I wrote most of these out of boredom.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, OT7 - Platonic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The One Where Someone Bought A Pregnancy Kit

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> If you couldn't tell already from the title, these are dumb as fuck so please know that while reading it.
> 
> Also, sorry if they're totally out of character. These are a collection of texts that I made for fun over my limited time of knowing the boys (I've been an ARMY for almost half a year). Enjoy if you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS' Text Names:
> 
> RM - CEO of Rap Music 🎶  
> Jin - EommaJinnie  
> Suga - I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑:  
> JHope - 🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞  
> Jimin - ~MochiDumpling~  
> V - Taechwita 👌😎  
> Jungkook - StronkBunnyBoi🐇

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Guys, we all need to talk ]

EommaJinnie

[ Oh? Is something wrong? ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Well...yeah. That's why we need to talk ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Oop! Is someone in trouble? ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ i didn't do it ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ I didn't say that you did anything... ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ i prepared myself before anyone say anything about me, i'm always blamed when something goes wrong ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Yeah because you always fuck shit up ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 😱 Profanity ! ! ! ]

EommaJinnie

[ Ey!! No swearing in this chat! ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ Yeah don't fucking swear ]

EommaJinnie

[ JEON JUNGKOOK ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Oof- he said your full name in CAPS! ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ sorry hyung! ]

[ I was only joking 😅😢 ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Hey Yoongi-hyung! You like my name? 😏 ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Uhh... ]

[ Yah, it's pretty clever ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Oh My God! Guys! Yoongi just complimented me!! 😮😳 ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 😱🙌 ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Guys! Can we get back to the problem, please? ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Sure but I think you need to tell us what it is first. ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ First everyone has to be in the chat to discuss it ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ wait whos missing? ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Its Hobi, I'll get him online ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞 is online

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Hi Guys! ]

[ So what's up, Joonie? ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Ok guys, prepare yourselves for this... I found a pregnancy kit in the bathroom ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Uh... 

WHAT?!!! ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ woaaaah what?! ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ I- ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 😱😱😱😱 ]

EommaJinnie

[ -chokes- ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Jimin, is that you're new favorite emoji or something? ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Okay... Now that all the shock is out, answer me this: who is it? Who does it belong to? ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ NOT ME ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Noooot me! ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ Not me! ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Definitely not me!! ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ I didn't knock anyone up, i wear protection ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Well, it can't be no one! Unless we have an 8th secret member or the pets could purchase stuff, someone in here is responsible ] 

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Wait... ]

[ YEONTAN! !! !!! ]

Taechwita 👌😎 went offline

EommaJinnie

[ He did not just leave! Did not just- ]

EommaJinnie went offline

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ oh he mad ]

EommaJinnie is online

Taechwita 👌😎 is online

EommaJinnie

[ Nobody leaves this chat til we find out whose pregnancy test that belongs to you ]

[ Do yall hear me?! ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Yes Hyung ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Yes hyung! ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ yes sir ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ 👍 ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ are you alright tae? ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ 😨 ]

EommaJinnie

[ He's fine ]

[ Back to the topic! ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ So who got who pregnant? ]

Taechwita 👌😎 changed their name to ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ bruh ]

ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat

[ Jungkook never tried to make a move so I can't get pregnant ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Damn ] 

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ HYUJG! ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 😯 😯 😯 ]

EommaJinnie

[ Well Tae's out ]

ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat

[ Joonie, which bathroom did you find the kit in ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ I found it in the bathroom next to my studio. ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Have you considered that maybe it's someone that you might of knocked up? ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ What ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Honestly if one of us really were to accidentally knock up someone, it would be you ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ What!! ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ honestly yeah! Expensive girl exists! ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Illest Bitch too ]

EommaJinnie

[ I said no swores >:( ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Guys, stop... ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ there's also Trouble ]

[ your really perverted hyung ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ So is Jin for joining him in that song ]

EommaJinnie

[ Hey! Stop disrespecting us! ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Actually ]

[ Did anyone else notice that jin didn't respond to when Joonie asked who the kit belonged to ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 😲 !!! ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ !!!! ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ oh lawd ]

ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat

[ the plot..... she thickens ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Jinnie baby 😧 ]

EommaJinnie

[ Namj oo n no ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Baby, I love you so much. If this is true... ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ give me a swag lil brother pls ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ I second that ]

EommaJinnie

[ oH My gOD ]

[ THe kIT IS Not MiNe! ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Really ? ]

EommaJinnie

[ YES! ]

[ I KNOW THAT IM NOT PREGNAT AND I MAKE SURE OF IT ]

[ I ALREADY YAVE A HARD ENOUGH TIME DEALING WITH THE MAKNAE LINE, I'M NOT ADDING IN MORE ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ that was super hurtful jin hyung ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 😢 ]

ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat

[ Dang! I want a younger sibling :< ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ So we're not having a baby? ]

EommaJinnie

[ N O! ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Okay ]

EommaJinnie

[ Sorry Nam ]

[ I shouldn't have said that so harshly ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ he apologizes to rm but not us ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ guys! Can we seriously get to the bottom of this? It's starting to get really tedious ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ I agree im dangling on the edge of my bed ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ I cant take it anymore ]

[ Guys I need to confess ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ ? ]

EommaJinnie

[ ?? ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ What is it, hyung? ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ I'm the one who bought the pregnancy kit ]

[ I was too scared to admit it before, I'm sorry ]

EommaJinnie

[ -gasp- ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ 😲 ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ 😲 ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 😳😳😳 ]

ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat

[ 😳 ! ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ I'm really sorry guys. I'm especially sorry for trying to put the blame on you, Jin ]

EommaJinnie

[ Oh my God, you're actually pregnant...? ]

ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat

[ Guys, I think we should probably check up on yoongi ]

[ I haven't heard a peep from him ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ How are you pregnant?! We always use protection! ]

[ How am I going to be someone's appa?! ]

ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat

[ Oh ! There he is! ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Actually we didn't one time... ]

[ Remember when we were celebrating the success of Daechwita in the studio...? 👉👈 ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ 😳 ]

ImsinglesoIdidntminglelikethat changed their name to Taechwita 👌😎

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Ew!! ]

[ Why did that have to be said while I changed my name ? ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ I'm going to be an appa... ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ idk maybe? I need to take the test first so there's a chance... ]

(7 mins later)

~MochiDumpling~

[ guys? I think that Yoongi has stopped working ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Yoongi? Baby? ]

[ Are you alright? 😟 ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑 is offline

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ 😨 ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Hobi, do you think that you could take the pregnancy test now so we could find out whether you're pregnant or not? ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Sure... ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ Don't worry about yoongi hyung ]

[ i will go and check up on him ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ samehere ]

[ ill go with him in ]

[ and IF he decides that he's going to be a deadbeat daddy, ill give him that ]

[ 💪🤜🤜👊 ]

[ 👊👊 ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Oh my 😳 ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Oh please don't beat him up ]

EommaJinnie

[ You can't beat up Yoongi, he'd kill you with that graze of his before you could lay a hand on him ]

[ * gaze ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ You'd have be very brave or very stupid to do that ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ anyways we ll come back to the chat when we;ve got Yoongi ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ I'll go take the test ]

[ Do you have it, Joonie? ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ It's still in the cabinet where I found it ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇 is offline

~MochiDumpling~ is offline

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ okay ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞 is offline

(15 minutes later)

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞 is online

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ okay ]

[ I took the test ]

[ This is so nerve-wracking! ]

~MochiDumpling~ is online

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑 is online

StronkBunnyBoi🐇 is online

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ good news; yoongi hyung is super faithful ]

[ he was just passed out by the news ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Oh My God! Baby are you okay?! ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ I'm fine, don't worry about me ]

[ I'm sorry that I had you so worried so much, please know that no matter what happens I'll always be there for you ]

[ I'll be there when you need me ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Oh Yoongi 😣😭 ]

[ 💕💕💕 ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ T-That was beautiful hyung 😳 ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 😣👏👐💞 ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ yall, please shut up... ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ So Hobi, what are the results? ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Uh ]

[ We need to wait an hour til the test is ready ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ AAN HOUR?! ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ I cant wait for that long ! ! Theres so much tension going on!! ]

[ Im dying to hear the news ! ! ! ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Jimin, shut up ]

[ You're not the one who's possibly expecting ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Let's all try and settle down during this time. When an hour has passed, we'll come back here and Hobi, you will tell us the results ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Alright... ]

EommaJinnie

[ Will do so, leader ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ O god this is so stressful ]

[ Tae ! ! ]

[ could you come over to my room please so we couuld cuddle to help relax me? 😳👉👈 ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Sure thing soulmate~! ☺🤝 ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ ☺🤝 ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ I'm coming over now ]

Taechwita 👌😎 is offline

~MochiDumpling~ is offline

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ HeY! 😡 ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Bro, I keep telling you. Shoot your shot before Jimin comes in and snatches him up ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Then you'll get some Taehyung cuddles ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ 😤 ]

[ whatever ]

[ im going to play overwatch or something ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇 is offline

EommaJinnie

[ I'm going to play Mario Kart. Anyone wants to join me? ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ I'll join ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Me too ^^ ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ You know.... why not? ]

EommaJinnie is offline

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞 is offline

CEO of Rap Music 🎶 is offline

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑 is offline

(One Hour Later)

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ The test is ready ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Okay, what does it say? ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ Hold on a second ]

[ God I'm so nervous !! ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Don't worry love, we are here for you ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ the time of reckoning ! ! ! 😬 ]

EommaJinnie

[ Does it say anything yet? ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ waaait ]

[ Oh God! ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ What? ]

[ What?! ]

[ What is it, Hobi?! ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Is it positive? ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ Am I going to be an Appa?! ]

EommaJinnie

[ Hobi, don't panic! If anything happens, BigHit will have no say in it, only me and you! BigHit will listen to JinHit! ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Same here. I'll talk with Hitman Bang, I'll smooth things over with him ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ ill help too! Ill be the best uncle ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ uh NO! that's my title! ]

Taechwita 👌😎

[ Excuse me! I'll be the best ]

EommaJinnie

[ We love you and we'll keep on supporting you! 💜 ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ GUYS! HUSH! ]

[ It's negative!I ]

I'm the king, I'm the boss🎴👑

[ God, you scared me for a second ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Phew! ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ oh my heart! Hobi don"t do that! ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ dangit, no brother again... ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ So, no one's pregnant? ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ Nope ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Ok, good ]

EommaJinnie

Good, glad that's all over

[ Hoseok, Yoongi ]

🌞💛 World'sBrightestStar 💛🌞

[ yeah, Jin? ]

EommaJinnie

[ Please make sure to wear protection next time ]

(3 months later)

TataTheAlien 👌💗

[ ppssh ]

[ hey hobi-hyung ]

[ Do you still have that pregnancy kit? I needs it ]

EommaJinnie

[ You need it for what now? ]

TataTheAlien 👌💗

[ Oh, hey hyuung! Im sorry I was trying to pm Jhope ]

[ Anyways, I don't need it anymore nvm ]

EommaJinnie

[ KIM TAEHYUNG ! ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ please don't mind him hyung, he's being silly ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ Tae you and kookie finally hooked up 👀 ]

EommaJinnie

[ JUNGKOOK, what did you do?!! ]

~MochiDumpling~

[ 👀👀 ]

StronkBunnyBoi🐇

[ No!! We didn't do anything like that!! ]

[ ALL WE DID WAS MAKE OUT!! ! ]

CEO of Rap Music 🎶

[ Be a leader, they said ]

[ It will be fun, they said ]

the End


	2. The one where everyone pranks Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is planning to play a funny scary prank on Hoseok. The whole plan is orchestrated by Taehyung and everything goes smoothly til Hoseok disappears from their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS' Text Names:
> 
> RM - ⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠  
> Jin - 💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜  
> Suga - D boi 🆒🔂🔊  
> JHope - KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗  
> Jimin - PrinceAli 🤳  
> V - ❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄  
> Jungkook - TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ hey guys, I'm heading out. I'll probably be back in about an hour or so. Maybe an hour and a half ]

[ Anyone theere? ]

[ ............. ]

[ Are you guys still not talking to me? ]

[ Okay then....whatever. See you guys later... ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗 is offline

(In another group chat)  
(Groupchat Name: Scaring the Soul outta J-Hope chat)

PrinceAli 🤳 is online

PrinceAli 🤳

[ okay guys ! ]

[ Hes gone! I saw him leave! ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰ is online

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ finally! ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄ is online

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ This is going to be soooooooooo good!! ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊 is online

⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠ is online

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜 is online

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Guys... ]

[ Do we really have to do this? This prank is kind of mean... ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ yoongi finding something mean? ]

[ thats new ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Shut up Jungkook... ]

[ I mean, don't you find that this prank isn't a little harsh...? Like look at the chat name ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ yeah ]

[ I kinda agree with hyung on the nmae part ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Oh, come on! It's just a little bit of spooking! It's not gonna hurt him ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ I still don't like it... ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ honestly guys i don't like this either ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Oh Jungkook, not you too! ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ i didn't like that we had to ignore him all-day ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ That was plain ol' mean ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ you're just being a big ol' softie ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ I am not ]

⚠RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ Nah, he's just a big softie for Hoseok ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Shut up ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ Mind if we go over the plan? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Ah yesh! ]

[ So this is how it goes! So Jinnie has to switch off the breakers to make all the lights go out, Jungkook and Jimin have to set up the monster puppet, RM you gotta work on the creepy sound effects and Yoongi, you gotta build the creepy atmosphere by guiding Hobi and moving things mysteriously ]

[ Everyone got it? ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ 👍 ]

RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ Got it ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ Yep! ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ yes dear ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ wait ]

[ What ARE you going to do? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ I'm helping Yoongi with building up the atmosphere....but through texts! ]

[ Come on, guys! Lets chop to it, we only have an hour ! ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ or an hour and a half ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Yeah, but let's still do this with the haste of thought! Let's go! ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Fine ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ I can't wait for all of this unfold! ]

(1 hour later)

(The Bangtan Group chat)

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ I'm back home, anyone missed me? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Hi Hobi! What's up! ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Oh! Finally! Someone is talking to me! ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Y-yeah, sorry about that! I was kinda in a sour mood earlier ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Oh that's alright! ]

[ But you could have just told me so. Hell, I would have helped lift up your spirits! ☺ ]

(In the other group chat)

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ This feels so wrong... ]

(Main chat)

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Hey? Why is the whole house in complete darkness? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Yeah, The power kinda blew ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ What really? That's strange... ]

[ Well ]

[ You guys could've at least opened up some curtains to let some light in ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ I couldn't do anything, I'm stuck in my room ]

[ I wasn't going to walk out without any kind of flashlight ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Dang, it's really dark ]

[ Where are the others? Are t hey online? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ I'm not sure and I don't think so ]

[ I haven't really seen them for the day ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Really? ]

(The other chat)

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Yoongi, is that camera set up? ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Yeh ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Okay! How's it working on your end, Joonie? ]

⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ I'm getting a clear picture ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Okay! I'll meet up with you guys in a second! ]

(The main chat)

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Tae doesn't your phone have a flashlight right? ]

[ Can't you just put it on and find some curtains? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Okay Hobi ]

(The other chat)

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Cue the sound effects! ]

(Main chat)  
(RM proceeds to play his so sounds of creepy moans, footsteps and creaking)

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Guys? Are any of you home? ]

[ Could anybody answer their phones? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Hobi? Is that you making that noise? ]

[ No... I'm not making any noise ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Are you guys trying to play a prank on me or something? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Guys, could you actually answer your phones, please? ]

[ I tried PMing the others but they're not responding ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Okay... let me try something ]

(The other chat)

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Don't answer him. At all! ]

(Main chat)  
(5 mins later)

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ They're not responding to me either... ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ God, everything feels so creepy... ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Yeah... this really better not be some kind of prank! ]

[ I don't want to be scared by anything after being ignored all day... ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ What I wanna know is why am I involved... 😭 ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ I'm really going to get back at the others if this is a prank... ]

(5 mins later)

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Hobi, I think that I found some one else ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Who is it? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ I think that its Namjoon, but he's just walking around in the darkness ]

[ Maybe he lost his phone in the darkness and couldn't find anything else ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Well you found one member, maybe I could find one or two myself ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Wait ]

[ That's not Namjoon ]

[ I don't recognize who it is ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Wait what do you mean ' don't recognize who it is? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ IDK, he looks weird ]

[ I think that he's looking at me ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Tae ]

[ You better not be playing with me ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ He's moving towards me ]

[ Hyung, imk scared ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Tae?! ]

(Hoseok hears the sound of heavy quick footsteps and a scream. He stutters in fear and runs off in the opposite direction, letting out a scream of his own. Behind him, a looming figure peeks out from behind furniture. )  
(In the other chat)

PrinceAli 🤳

[ Oh my god 😧 ]

[ yall heard that?! 😦 ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ Yep, that was definitely Hoseok ]

[ We got to him XD ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ No as yet! The puppet didn't fall on him yet ]

⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ V, come over to my room. I think that he's running over to the camera shot ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Okay, coming!! ]

(Main chat)

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Tae ? ! ]

[ What happned ]

[ Answer your phone right now ]

[ What's going on? ]

[ Tae?!! ]

(Hoseok approaches the view of the camera that Yoongi had set up earlier. Passing through a doorway, a lifesize puppet falls on top of him and pins him to the floor. He lets out another terrified scream. The boys watching this all unfold on Namjoon's laptop laugh their asses off)

(Other chat)

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ Oh my God!! XD ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ All of y'all are going to hell ]

(After a short while, their laughter steadily dies down but Hoseok keeps on screaming. Confused, they turn to the camera, watching Hobi flail about and struggle with the puppet on top of him)

(Main Chat)

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Uh? Hobi, are you alright? ]

[ Hobi? ]

(Hoseok's screams turn into pleads of help. His voice became dry and scratchy as he begged for someone, anyone, anything to help him. His struggling voice hissed with a sound that one would make when they were hurt. The boys' confusion shifted to fear. Something was wrong but for real, this time)

(Other chat)

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Yoongi-hyung? What is going on? ]

[ What is wrong with Hobi ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ I don't know ]

[ Let me find him ]

[ This was an awful prank ]

(The boys were too caught up in watching Taehyung's conversation to notice that Hoseok and the puppet had left the view of their camera. As soon as they noticed and panic finally settled in the pit of their stomachs, they frantically got up and scurried over to the door. Til a notification from Taehyung's phone went off.)

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Guys, I found Hobi and he's not moving ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ What? Wha do you mean that he's not moving?! ]

[ Did he pass out or something? ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ I don't know maybe, he usually doesn't pass out of fear ]

[ His breathing is super shallow too ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ Is he alright? ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ Dont tell me that the puppet hurted him? 😨 ]

[ please dont tell me thaT 😫🤢😰 ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ it couldn't have ]

[ that thing is light as a feather ]

[ maybe it just really freaked him out! ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ This was a terrible idea ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ That's what I've been telling you guys!!! ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ 😰 ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Wait? The puppet already dropped on him? ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ yeah! ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ There's no puppet around me ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ 😨 ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ I'm coming down right now ]

⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ Where are you and J-Hope? ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ We're right where you guys set up the puppet trap ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ We couldn't see you on the cameras though ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Wait, I hear something ]

[ Namjoon, are you still playing the ambiance? ]

⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ No ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ That isn't me, I'm not that close ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Then who is walking towards me then? ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ 😨 ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ 😨😣😣 !! ]

⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ All of us are in my studio. Yoongi, describe what you are seeing! ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊 is offline

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Yoongi? Yoongi?!! ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ 😨 ]

⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ Yoongi, get back online! ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ 😣😣😣😣 ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ Oh ym Gooood!! ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ we bought a hauntrd puppet! ]

[ we boufht a haunted pppet! ksisjd89qw ! ! ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ jimin, calm down! ]

[ you're typing all squirrelly ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ Hold on, guys! Let me go find them! ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ No Tae! Not you too! ]

[ we cant lsoe anutying more men!! ]

(Taehyung's scream echoes throughout the Bangtan household)

PrinceAli 🤳

[ Oh MY GOD!! HE GOT C AUGHT!! ]

[ THe puppet got Tae! ! 😫😭😫😭 ]

[ He was so young!!! 😭😭 ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ Yoongi hyung! 😭 ]

[ Hobi hyung! 😭 ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ guys ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ Tae? Is that really you? 😢 ]

[ The puppet didnt get you? ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ No but Yoongi and Hobi did ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊 is online

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄ added KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗 to the chat

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ What's up buttercups 😊 ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ hol up ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ What ]

[ You were in on it? ]

KingofHopeworldians 🌎🌈💞🔅🌅💗

[ Yep! Yoongi told me everything! 😊 ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ And we hatched up a plan to get back at you guys ]

⚠ RM❗ Motherfuuckers❗ ⚠

[ Oh my God! ]

💜🌺Imtheonethatyoulove🌺💜

[ Well, you defiantly gave me a heart attack ]

PrinceAli 🤳

[ Same here 😢 ]

❄ ❄ Icebear ❄ ❄

[ My masterful plan....foiled!! ]

TheBeginningOfTime ⌚⏰

[ damn ]

D boi 🆒🔂🔊

[ Don't mess with SOPE 😎 ]

the End


	3. The one where Jungkook is hyung and Jin is the maknae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS' Text Names: 
> 
> RM - Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏  
> Jin - SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬  
> Suga - || HipHop'sPacemaker ||  
> JHope - ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜  
> Jimin - Angel boy 👼  
> V - The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁  
> Jungkook - The Golden Hyung ✨✨

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Okay guys! ]

[ We need to talk! ]

[ Right now ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ why so assertive, child? ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ All of you have been treating me really weird lately ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ Weird how? ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Weird how? ]

[ You've been treating me like I'm incapable to do anything and been calling me all these baby names ]

[ You've been watching all my moves like a hawk with these stupid looks on your faces ]

[ You've been forcing me to drink strawberry milk for whatever reason ]

[ Though I don't really mind the taste, that's weird. You've been doing all that weird stuff! What's up with that?! ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ hey! that's no tone of talk you should be giving to your hyung! ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Uh...one! We are texting each other ]

[ Two....my hyung?! ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ yes ]

[ me ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ Jungkook hyung ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Excuse me? Is this some practical joke? ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ no it's not ]

[ you better start treating me with respect, you little brat! ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Jungkook! You better stop this! ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ What's going on here? ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Can y'all stop blowing up my phone? ]

[ What are you complaining about? ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ the maknae is being disrespectful to me ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ MAKNAE?! ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Jinnie, baby ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Joonie, please help me with this kid... ]

[ He's being too much for me... DX ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Baby, I'm sorry but you're kind of in the wrong here. He is your hyung, you're supposed to show respect to him ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ NAMJOON NOT YOU TOO! ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ God, this kid is temperamental ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ AND YOONGI'S ROPED IN THIS MESS TOO! :O ]

[ Is this the prank?! That I'm all of a sudden the maknae?! ]

[ Are all of you in this? ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Uh, Jinnie? What are you talking about? ]

Angel boy 👼

[ Our dongsaeng has gone mad guys ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Is Hobi online? ]

[ Hobi, please tell me that you're the only one that's not part of this ]

[ Please ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜 is online

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ What's up, Jinnie? ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Hoseok, please tell me that you're not part of this little game that the others are playing ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ Uh...no? No, I'm not ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Oh thank goodness ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ I'm really confused about what's going on. Jungkook-hyung, what happened? ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ JUNGKOOK-HYUNG?! ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ Is something wrong, Jinnie? ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ jsjsjwndidnsikmfk ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Baby, are you okay? ]

Angel boy 👼

[ Baby boy? ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ Little bro? ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Dongsaeng? ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ Lil Maknae ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬 is offline

Angel boy 👼

[ 😂😂😂 ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ 😂 Oh my God! That was great! 😂 ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ 😁 ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Yeah, that was pretty funny but I kinda feel bad now ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ Yewh, we probably lost getting dinner for a week but it was worth it ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Doing this isn't worth losing all that ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ it feels good to be hyung 😀 ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ it feels nice calling you hyung~ ] 

Angel boy 👼:

[ 😳 ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ 👀 ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ oh really ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ hmm yeah~ ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Ughhh.... ]

[ The chat is getting weird ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ It's getting really kinky up in here ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ wait really i'm not trying to direct the conversation that way ]

[ v ]

[ were you taking satisfaction out that? 😲 ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Before you answer that, please go to your own private chat ]

[ Don't answer that, go somewhere rn ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬 is online

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Oh he's back ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ 😠 ]

Angel boy 👼

[ Oh hes using emojis! He almost never uses them] 

[ 😳 ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ Hey Jinnie, are you doing okay? ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ 😠 Don't Jinnie me! ]

[ 😠 Nobody Jinnie me! ]

[ 😠 Not even you, Namjoon ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ 😅😥 ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Okay, I've calmed down now ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ are you sure? ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Yes, I'm good now ]

[ I've recognized the little joke you guys pulled on and it was funny ]

[ It was a clever little joke. You guys have had your laugh so let's just put all behind us now. ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ uh jin ]

[ what prank? ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Jungkook, you already played your prank. Stop it now ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ jungkook what? ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Jungkook...what? ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ you're supposed to refer to me as your hyung ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ Jungkook-hyung~ ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Taehyung, collect yourself ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ I am not calling you hyung ]

[ You are younger than me ]

[ I am not calling you hyung ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ what is it taking out you that to just call me hyung and be respectful ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ I'm not playing into your little prank anymore, guys ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ KIM SEOKJIN ! ]

[ your such a disrespectful little brat!! when will you ever learn to respect your hyung?! ]

[ everyone else respects m e as their hyung, why can't you?! ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ Are you mocking me?! 😡 ]

Angel boy 👼

[ I dont think that Jungkook hyung is Jinnie ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬

[ I- ]

[ You- ]

SweeterThanSweet~ 🍬 is offline

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ Okay! I think that we finally pushed this a little overboard! ]

Angel boy 👼

[ Yeah, I agree ]

[ Poor Jinnie 😅 ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ i second that ]

[ let me go check on him since i'm the one who got carried away ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ I'll come with you too ]

Angel boy 👼

[ But Joon you didnt do anything ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ I know but I still want to check on him ]

Angel boy 👼

[ Aww 😊 ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ ok let's go ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ Wait, do you guys hear that? ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Yeah, I hear it too ]

[ It's loud ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ I'm hearing it too.... it sounds like crying? ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ It's coming from Jin and I's room ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ It's Jin ]

Angel boy 👼

[ Oh no 😨 ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬 is online 

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Namjoon, Jungkook, go away... ]

[ I don't want to see either of you ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ jin we're done playing around now ]

[ we promise! ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ We are, we were coming in to check if you're alright. We're sorry ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Okay, but please go away ]

[ I still don't want to see you guys ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Baby, I'm so sorry... We didn't mean to hurt your feelings ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ You were mocking me, how was I supposed to feel ]

Angel boy 👼

[ Oh Jin 😨 We"re really sorry really really sorry ]

[ Please dont cry 😢 ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ Yeah ]

[ We'll stop treating you like the maknae, we weren't supposed to hurt your feelings! ]

[ Well stop pretending that Jungkook is hyung ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Yeah, you ]

[ You in particular need to stop with the hyung Jungkook thing ]

[ I didn't agree with this before, Jin ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ Hyung! Yes, you did! ]

[ Stop lying ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Hey! ]

[ I only agreed to treat Jin like he was the maknae, not having Jungkook as my hyung! ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ Hyung, we're really sorry... ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Baby, could you let us into your room, please? ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ ... ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Baby, please. We're super sorry, we're done pranking you and now we just want to make you feel better ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ yeah ]

[ i'm really sorry, hyung 😢 ]

Angel boy 👼

[ 😫 ! ]

[ That's it! im coming over to give you a hug! ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ No need, I'm good now :) ]

Angel boy 👼

[ ? ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ ? ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ I was only fake crying, that was just my little payback for making fun of me ]

Angel boy 👼

[ Oh my God 😫😵 ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ That sounded so convincing hyung! ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ you should have been there when joon and i walked into his room ]

[ he had actual tears rolling down his face and his eyes were red and full with sadness ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ He was sadly sniffling and everything! Hyung, you really were looking like you were seriously crying ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Well, I was training to be an actor before I met Bangtan ]

Angel boy 👼

[ 😮 Wow! 😮 ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ Woah, that's impressive! ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Thank you! ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ So you're not upset with us? ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ I was slightly upset earlier, but not anymore. We're even though so don't worry about it :) ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ that's a relief ]

[ if I were hyung, I don't I think that I would be able to handle the same things as you do 😅 ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Yeah, because all of you are crazy hard to deal with ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ 😟 ]

Angel boy 👼

[ 😞 ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ 😨 ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ 😢 ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ 😢 ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ TrueTrue ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ But I love you all~ ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ 😃😄 ]

Angel boy 👼

[ 😯☺😊😘😍 ]

[ 😍😍😍💕💕 ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ 💋💖💗 ]

ChickenNoodleSoup 🐔🍜

[ We love you too, Hyung ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ 😊 ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Joonie~ ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Yes Jinnie? ]

SweeterThanSweets~ 🍬

[ Stay in my room with me please~ ]

Peaches🍑 Cream🍦 Chocolate Cheeks 🍫👏

[ Yes Jinnie~ 😋😏 ]

The Golden Hyung ✨✨

[ Aah! ew, gross! 😫 ]

[ heck no, i'm out! ]

The Most Important Letter In The Alphabet 😁

[ Jungkookie~! Come over to my room! 💕 ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker ||

[ Uh...! The chat is getting weird again!T ]

|| HipHop'sPacemaker || is offline

the End


	4. The one with the jealous maknae line (Feat. TXT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS' Text Names:
> 
> Joonie 🐨  
> JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲  
> Yoonie 🐈  
> Hobi 🌻🌞  
> Chimin 🐶  
> Tigger 🐯💕  
> 🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰
> 
> TXT's Text Names:
> 
> Soobin - 🌸🌼🌺 Flower Prince 🌸🌼🌺  
> Yeonjun - Yeonttomeok  
> Beomgyu - Beom 🐆  
> Taehyun - 🐦 Hyunnie 🐦  
> HueningKai - Diamond Maknae~💎

(The BigHit Family Chat)

🐦 Hyunnie 🐦

[ Excuse me, Jin-hyung? ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Yes Taehyun ]

🐦 Hyunnie 🐦

[ By any chance, have you seen my notebook? I can't find it and it's a really important book ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Yes, I have it with me. You left on the table at the café ]

[ I was wondering when you were going to figure out that it was gone ]

🐦 Hyunnie 🐦

[ Oh my God, thank you hyung! I'm so grateful! ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ You're welcome ]

[ When do you want me to give it back to up? ]

🐦 Hyunnie 🐦

[ We could meet up at our dance studio around 2 ]

🌸🌼🌺 Flower Prince 🌸🌼🌺

[ Hyung, we canceled dance practice, remember? ]

[ Kai isn't feeling well ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Aw, he isn't? I noticed that he was coughing a lot yesterday ]

[ Is it really bad? I could come over with some soup and give you back your book too, Tae ]

🌸🌼🌺 Flower Prince 🌸🌼🌺

[ Oh hyung, you don't need to do all that ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Oh, I insist ]

Beom 🐆

[ Why don't you come over with Soobin's book and some ingredients and cook over by us? ]

[ The soup would get cold if you make it from home and come over ]

[ We have some ingredients here too and we could cook together ^^ ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ That sounds like a plan ]

[ I'll be over in a short while ]

🌸🌼🌺 Flower Prince 🌸🌼🌺

[ Thank you hyung ]

Beom 🐆

[ Can't wait to see you later, Hyung ^^ ]

🐦 Hyunnie 🐦

[ Thank you so much hyung! ]

(On The Bangtan Group Chat)

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ hyunnnng! ]

[ you're seriously going over to make them soup?! ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Yeah, one of them is sick ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ I was sick a few days ago and you didn't make me soup hyung! ]

[ That's so unfair! 😞 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ That doesn't count ]

[ You were groggy from oversleeping and being overdramatic ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ I- But- I- ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ You've got nothing to say ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Hm 😔 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Anyways, I'm heading out. I wouldn't be long, boys ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Wait, arent you going to feed us? ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Uhh...no ]

[ You are grown and you can cook for yourselves ]

[ Anyways, bye ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Jinnnnn 😣 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲 is offline

JIN DON'T LOVE US ANYMORE group chat was created

Chimin 🐶 has added Tigger 🐯💕 and 🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰 to the chat

Chimin 🐶 has added Joonie 🐨, Yoonie 🐈 , and Hobi 🌻🌞 to the chat

Joonie 🐨

[ What's going on? What is up with that chat name? ]

Chimin 🐶

[ We have a problem that we need to discuss and that problem is txt ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ What's wrong with them? They've never done anything wrong to us ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ yes, they are! they are doing something right now ]

[ they're taking jin away from us ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ I think that y'all are overreacting ]

Chimin 🐶

[ he completely ditched us to go take care of one of them ]

Chimin 🐶

[ He had promised to make something for us earlier but after Beomgyu texted 🙅 ]

[ He dropped it and left 😫 ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ Dang it, I'm hungry and I was waiting for him to make something 😞 ]

Joonie 🐨

[ I think that you guys are overreacting, I agree with hyung ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Come on! tell me that you guys havent noticed how much time he has been spending with them ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Don't you remember when he nearly missed dinner because he was out with the boys getting ice cream? ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ or when he came back late that one night after staying with them in their studio? ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ So? ]

[ They are probably close ]

Chimin 🐶

[ 😣😩😩😩 ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ 😤 ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ I didn't even get to mention how he used MY nickname as a nickname for one of them 😠 ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ Really ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Yes really! ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ 🤦 ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ You and Taehyun basically have the same name ]

Joonie 🐨

[ He's just one letter short ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ Seriously, what is up with you guys? ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Jin isnt paying any attention to us anymore! isnt it obvious?! ]

[ Arent you guys at all upset by this? ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ not really..... ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ Are you guys jealous of TXT? ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ pppff! NO! ]

Chimin 🐶

[ 😤 ]

[ We just don't understand why Jin spends so much time with them ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ They are super jealous, guys ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ No, we're not! ]

Joonie 🐨

[ No, I think that you are ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Oh come on! Tell me that this isn't effecting you at all, Joon! ]

[ Aren't you getting less Jinnie time with TXT hogging him? ]

Joonie 🐨

[ Well..... ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ 👀 ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ 👀👀 ]

Chimin 🐶

[ 👀👀👀👀👀👀 ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ Don't answer them, they're trying to lure you into their lil pack ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ oh hush! ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Guys all we;re trying to say is that we think that jin isnt paying attention to us and we want to fix that ]

[ We;re not jealous of the babies ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ yeah ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ And how are y'all planning on fixing said problem? ]

Chimin 🐶

[ We;re not sure ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ really ]

Joonie 🐨

[ 🤦 ]

Chimin 🐶

[ THIS IS WHY THIS GROUP CHAT EXISTS!! ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ bruh ]

Joonie 🐨

[ 🤦 ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ Wait... You guys want our help to get Jin's attention back? ]

Chimin 🐶

[ yeah 😚👉👈 ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ no ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Aw, come on! ]

[ Don't be like that, hyung! ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ yah ]

[ please help us ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ no ]

[ I'm not indulging in your little scheme to "win back" Jin's attention ]

Joonie 🐨

[ Same here, guys. Why don't you guys just tell him how you're feeling? ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ Yeah, that should clear some things up 😀 ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ nooooo ]

[ we can't do that! ]

[ jin's going to think that we're super needy and childish ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ And he's going to tease us for acting like we were jealous of our dongsaengs or something... ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ But you guys are obviously jealous of them though... ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ Yeah, the previous description is actual facts well known facts about y'all so why try and hide it? ]

Chimin 🐶

[ 😡😡😡 ]

[ Hyung you are so mean!! 😩😫 ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ and for the last time... ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ We are not jealous of TXT! ]

(On The BigHit Family Chat)

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ Guys ]

[ Do you know where the extra blankets are ]

[ I'm freezing my tushie off ]

[ Are you guys online? ]

[ Taehyunie? ? ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Kai! Get off your phone! You should be resting! ]

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ Sorry hyun ]

[ Huh? SeoKJIn hyung? ]

[ You were added to our chat? ]

Yeonttomeok

[ No, Kai! ]

[ You're on the Big Hit chat! ]

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ oh ]

Beom 🐆

[ Oh no! The illness has made him delusional! 0o0 ! ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ You poor thing...] 

[ Kai, stay in bed, please. The boys and I will get you some extra blankets and tissues and make you some soup ]

Yeonttomeok

[ Jin Hyung, Soobin and I will be up in a minute ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ And stay off your phone too, the boys and I will be taking care of you for the rest of the day <3 ]

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ Thank you Jin H yUngy ]

[ You're the best 😷💕 ]

Diamond Maknae~💎 is offline

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Anytime Kai ~ ;) ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲 is offline

Yeonttomeok is offline

Beom 🐆 is offline

(On the JIN DON'T LOVE US ANYMORE chat)

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ 😤 ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ 😠 ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ 😤😤😤 ]

Chimin 🐶

[ 😡😡😡😠 ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ I could practically hear the angry cartoon whistle sound effect coming out of each of you ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ hush!! 😠 ]

Chimin 🐶

[ 😠😠😠 !!! ]

[ 😠😭 ! ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ Oh my gosh! You guys are such drama queens! 🙍😲 ]

[ Just tell Jin how you guys feel! He wouldn't judge you! ]

[ Well...maybe he won't but get it out of the way before this could go on any longer! Go and text him right now! ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ sigh... maybe we are a little bit jealous... ]

Joonie 🐨

[ A little bit? ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ A L I T T L E B I T ? ! ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ I'll go and tell him how to feel, hyung ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ Good! Jeongguk, Jimin?I ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ yes, i'll do the same ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Same here hobi hyung ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ Good ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰 is offline 

Tigger 🐯💕 is offline 

Chimin 🐶 is offline 

Yoonie 🐈

[ oof, you used his birth name's spelling ] 

Joonie 🐨

[ I need you to tag along in more in my arguments, Hobi ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ 😊 ]

(On The Bangtan Group Chat)

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ jin hyung! ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ What is it, Kookie? I'm kinda busy ]

Chimin 🐶

[ We have to tell you something important ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Could it wait? I'm in the middle of cooking ]

Chimin 🐶

[ No it is really important! 😣 ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ And we'd like to talk about right now now ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Okay fine, give me a sec ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ okay ]

(On the JIN DON'T LOVE US ANYMORE chat)

Chimin 🐶

[ 😣😣😣 ! ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ 😬 ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ Come on, guy! Just tell him, get it out quickly and it will be painless ]

Joonie 🐨

[ Just say it, guys ]

(On The Bangtan Group Chat)

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Okay, I'm back. What's up? ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ jin hyung ]

[ we need to talk ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ The maknae line...us! We need to talk with you about something important! ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Okay... What about....? ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ uh... ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Well 😬 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ ? ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ guys, i don't know what to say ]

[ i didn't think that we'd get this far ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ Jesus Christ! ]

[ Jin, they are upset about how much time you're spending with TXT! ]

Chimin 🐶

[ YOoongi!! 😧😲😣 ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ HYUNG! ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ 😡 ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ You guys were taking forever and a day! ]

[ I was just speeding things up ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Wait, you guys are- Is that why you guys have been so fussy lately? ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Were we that obvious? 😰 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Jimin...nothing about you guys are subtle ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ I was telling them that! ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ 😤 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Things are starting to make so much sense now ]

[ But why are you so upset about it? ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ I don't know...it's kind of hard to say ]

Chimin 🐶

[ You spend so much quality time with them recently and youre treating them so nicely ]

[ Its like they are like your new little brothers and we... 😓 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Aw, guys ]

[ Do you miss when I used to take care of you guys? ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ With great shame in saying this,...yeah ]

[ We kinda miss being the center of your attention... 😞 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Awww guys! <3 <3 ]

[ I always assumed that you hated being babied up so I stopped doing it ]

[ Aw, you three will always be my 1# number dongsaengs <3 ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ 😳 ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Aw Jinnie!! 😍😭😘 ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ 💓 ]

Yoonie 🐈

[ What have I done? The chat has gone sappy ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Aw, when I'm done with making soup for Kai, I'm going to come home and make a chicken and bulgogi dinner ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Aw yessssssh! ]

🐰 KookieForCocoPuffies 🐰

[ thank you jin! 😀 ]

Hobi 🌻🌞

[ 😋 ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Thank you jinnie!! ]

[ Aw, now I feel bad about being jealous of TXT now. 😟 ]

[ How sick is Kai? 😟 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Pretty sick. He's almost bedridden ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Aw 😟 ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Poor Kai ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Well, almost if he wasn't so stubborn. Honestly, these kids remind me a lot of you guys when you were younger ]

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Really? ]

(On the BigHit Family Chat)

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ What does it mean when your spit is green? ]

Beom 🐆

[ Ewwww! Kai! ]

🐦 Hyunnie 🐦

[ What the heck, dude? ]

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ Huh ? ]

[ Sorry guys ]

[ I thought i was using Google ]

🌸🌼🌺 Flower Prince 🌸🌼🌺

[ Oh my God ]

[ How did you mix up Google with the group chat? ]

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ I dunno ]

[ My mind is fuzzy..... ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Kai! Get off your phone before you mess up something on it. ]

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ Hyyyyuuunnng ]

[ I have nothing to do and no one around me, my phone is my only entertainment... ]

🌸🌼🌺 Flower Prince 🌸🌼🌺

[ Entertain yourself with some sleep ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Listen to what your hyung said ]

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ But hyunnnngie ]

(On The Bangtan Group Chat)

Tigger 🐯💕

[ Okay, I see a couple of similarities 🙇 ]

Chimin 🐶

[ Jin, mind if we come over and help? 😊 ]

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ Aw, you guys don't need to do that ]

(On The BigHit Family Chat)

Yeonttomeok

[ Huening Kai! ]

🌸🌼🌺 Flower Prince 🌸🌼🌺

[ KAI! Get back in bed! ]

Diamond Maknae~💎

[ NO! ]

[ My freedom shall prevail!!! ]

(On The Bangtan Group Chat)

JinJinJaRa 🍛🍲

[ You know what... ]

[ The help would be appreciated..... ]

>The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell already, I made this during the time came out. The song still hits just as hard > O < ✊


End file.
